In the shadows
by Reader Spark
Summary: Edward fue encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió, sin esperanzas de salir, le exige a su esposa que se aleje y continúe con su vida, aunque su corazón pida lo contrario. Años después es puesto en libertad, rogando para que Bella aún lo siga amando.
1. Capítulo primero

**Disclaimer:**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

**Summary:**Edward fue encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió, sin esperanzas de salir, le exige a su esposa que se aleje y continúe con su vida, aunque su corazón pida lo contrario. Años después es puesto en libertad, rogando para que Bella aún lo siga amando.

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

►Capítulo Primero◄

Las sirenas de la ambulancia hacían eco en las calles de Nueva York.

Miro mi camisa, manchada de sangre al igual que mis manos, observo al tipo recostado sobre mis piernas, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida.

—¡Ponga las manos en alto! —escucho que gritan por el alto parlante.

Hago lo que me piden para no agravar la situación.

Las personas se arremolinan unos metros más allá, mirándome asustadas y con curioso morbo.

Dos policías se acercan a mí, con sus armas apuntándome, no me muevo y dejo que me esposen, veo como el hombre muerto es colocado en una camilla y tapan su cuerpo con una sábana blanca.

Con brusquedad me jalan para meterme en la patrulla.

— ¡Edward! —escucho gritar a alguien, no necesito mirar para saber quién es—. No, déjenme... ¡Edward!, él es inocente. ¡No, no se lo lleven!

Veo de reojo como otro policía se acerca a Bella y coloca una mano alrededor de su muñeca, para captar su atención y hacer que se detenga.

Soy empujado a la patrulla y dos policías me sujetan, uno a cada lado.

Antes de que la patrulla arranque, veo a mi esposa llorar y escucho sus desgarradores gritos, pidiendo que me liberen.

* * *

Hola chicas, se que me eh ausentado por un buen rato pero quería traerles esta pequeña historia, no tiene más que cinco capítulos por lo que no tardaré mucho en subirla.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias otra vez solecito por betearmela.


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**Disclaimer:**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

**Summary:**Edward fue encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió, sin esperanzas de salir, le exige a su esposa que se aleje y continúe con su vida, aunque su corazón pida lo contrario. Años después es puesto en libertad, rogando porque Bella aún lo siga amando.

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

►**_Capítulo Segundo_** ◄

El auto seguía avanzando y los policías hablaban entre ellos. Al aparcar, bajó primero el que se encontraba a mi lado derecho y me jaló del brazo para que me levantara.

El conductor y el otro policía me metieron en aquél lugar, la cárcel.

Me condujeron hasta una oficina de proporciones medianas, en donde se encontraba un hombre regordete y con pocos cabellos.

Al mirarme me indicó con la mano que me sentará y así lo hice.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —pregunta curioso.

El policía de cabellos rubios es el primero en hablar.

Le explicó _su_ _versión_ de los hechos, tuve ganas de protestar, pero decidí que era mejor esperar mi turno para hablar.

—¿Qué tiene que decir Señor...?

—Cullen, Edward Cullen. Iba en mi volvo, rumbo al trabajo de mi esposa, cuando vi al joven tirado en el suelo, todo ensangrentado, me orillé y bajé para ayudarlo, pero cuando lo tomé en brazos él murió.

—¿Usted de verdad espera que creamos eso? —preguntó el rubio, escéptico.

—Whitlock, silencio.

—Sí señor, lo lamento.

—Continúe señor Cullen. Clary, sigue tomando nota de su declaración.

—Habia otro hombre a su lado, era pelinegro y fornido, pero cuando el joven colapsó, él echó a correr. En ese momento aparecieron las patrullas y la gente comenzó a acercarse y los dos policías —indiqué, señalando a los hombres que estaban a mis espaldas—, me apuntaron con sus armas y me han traído hasta aquí sin escuchar mis explicaciones.

—Señor Cullen, ¿podría describir al sujeto que dice haber visto al lado del cadáver?

—No —admití derrotado—. No logré ver su rostro.

—¡Ay, por favor!, quita la coma Nosotros lo encontramos en la escena del crimen Seth, no ha…

— ¡Yo voy a determinar eso!, señor Cullen, sin la descripción exacta del pelinegro es imposible proceder de manera favorable para usted. Lamentablemente deberá permanecer encarcelado hasta que se encuentren las pruebas necesarias… ¿Esté usted en posibilidades de conseguir un abogado o se lo facilitamos notros?

—Pero señor... Le juro que lo que le digo es verdad —levanté la voz, comenzaba a ponerme ansioso.

No podía pasar esto, no ahora. Yo era inocente.

—Señor Cullen…

—No, escúcheme, yo no maté a ese hombre. Sólo me acerqué para ayudarlo... Le juro que eso fue todo lo que pasó, tiene que creerme —exclamé, pasando mis dedos a lo largo de mi cabello, tirando de él con fuerza.

—La falta de pruebas en su declaración no me permiten…

—¡Tengo familia! —grité desesperado—. Tengo esposa y una hija, por favor… No puede hacerme esto.

—Señor Cullen, ¡tranquilícese, ahora!

—¡No! Tiene que creerme, yo no lo maté.

Cuatro fuertes brazos me agarraron con fuerza y pronto me vi arrastrado a través de un largo pasillo.

—Tus cosas ahí... ¡Ahora! —ordenó el oficial rubio.

—Hola Jasper —saludó una pequeña mujer, pero él la ignoró.

—Garrett, confisca las cosas del _señor_ y guárdalas —indicó el tal _Jasper._

…..

—¡Edward! —escuché la voz de Bella y, rápidamente, me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué hasta donde las rejas me lo permitían—. Edward. ¡Oh, mi amor! Vo-Voy a… voy a sacarte de aquí —susurró, pero sus palabras eran casi ilegibles debido al llanto.

—Bella, te juro que yo no fui, tienes que creerme. Yo no maté a ese hombre.

—Claro que creo en ti mi amor, siempre. Sé que no lo mataste, serías incapaz de hacerlo. —Me consoló mientras sus pequeñas manitas rodeaban las mías, dándoles una suave caricia y causando que me estremeciera.

—Bella —murmuré, dejando caer mi cabeza, que golpeó débilmente contra la reja—. Amor, ellos no me creen, no sé si voy a…

—Saldrás de aquí, Edward, lo juro. Sólo no pierdas la fe.

—Se acabó el tiempo —indicó una voz masculina desde afuera.

—No… Por favor, deme unos minutos más —suplicó mi ángel.

—Se acabó el tiempo —repitió aquél hombre, ignorando las palabras de Bella.

—No, se lo ruego, sólo unos min…

El hombre de mediana estatura agarró firmemente el brazo de mi esposa y la arrastró a la salida.

—Te amo Edward, no lo olvides nunca. Vas a salir de aquí… Te juro que vas a salir —gritó mientras era alejada de mí.

—Te amo Bella… ¡Te amo! —grité, dejando que mi cuerpo resbalara y terminé tumbado en el suelo, flexioné mis rodillas y hundí mi rostro entre mis manos.

Esto no era posible, yo no era un asesino… No lo era.

...

...

* * *

Segundo capítulo arriba, espero les guste chicas.


	3. Capítulo Tercero

**Disclaimer**:_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

**Summary:**Edward fue encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió, sin esperanzas de salir, le exige a su esposa que se aleje y continúe con su vida, aunque su corazón pida lo contrario. Años después es puesto en libertad, rogando porque Bella aún lo siga amando.

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**►Capítulo Tercero◄**

Conforme los días pasan mis esperanzas decaen. Nadie vio al pelinegro y las personas que estuvieron allí aseguran que yo maté a _Sam_. Mi Bella viene a verme todos los días y cada vez la veo más delgada y ojerosa.

Es mi culpa, ella está así por mi culpa.

Mi Nessie pregunta por mí, Bella llora y me cuenta que ya no sabe qué decirle.

Le supliqué que mantuviera a mi pequeña al margen y le mintiera, diciéndole que estoy de viaje.

Hoy definitivamente me trasladarán al reclusorio de Port Angeles, mi abogado ha estado haciendo todo lo que puede, pero no es suficiente. Cuando estacionamos frente a ese lugar, había unas cuantas personas esperándome.

Apenas puse un pie fuera del auto, una mujer morena se abalanzó sobre mí y rasguñó mi rostro.

—¡Asesino! —gritó, tratando de golpearme, pero un policía la sujetó.

Los demás se limitaban a llorar y lanzarme insultos. Un auto negro que yo conocía a la perfección estacionó detrás de la patrulla.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella queriendo acercarse, pero los policías no se lo permitieron —. Mi amor, voy a sacarte de aquí...

Bella no pudo terminar de hablar, por que la mujer que me agredió se acercó a ella y golpeó su rostro, haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

—Usted es cómplice de ese criminal —exclamó tratando de golpearla de nuevo, forcejeé con los policías para que me soltaran, pero no cedían—. Deberían matar a ese asesino, él me quitó a mi marido —sollozó rompiendo en llanto.

—¡Edward no es un asesino! —vociferó Bella, levantándose.

—Lo es, él mató a mi Sam...

—No, él no lo hizo… No lo hizo.

Repetía mi Bella, sin que los policías se dieran cuenta, me zafé de su agarre y Bella corrió hasta alcanzarme, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello y sollozando.

—Edward… Te amo, te amo.

—Bella, perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa... Lo siento mucho mi amor —dije besando su frente.

—No pidas perdón, tú no hiciste nada malo mi amor. —Apenas pude rozar sus labios con los míos, cuando me jalonearon hasta meterme en el reclusorio.

Y en mi mente se quedó grabado el rostro pálido, demacrado y ojeroso de mi esposa, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sus labios resecos…

Ella sufría por mi causa.

—Ten —dijo el oficial rubio, tirándome en la cara una vieja y deshilachada manta.

La cogí de mala gana y él se colocó a mis espaldas, empujándome para que entrara.

Había un largo pasillo lleno de celdas,en donde estaban los demás presos. Antes de llegar a la mía, mis ojos se fijaron en un hombre musculoso, moreno y con largas rastas, sonrió de forma extraña y sus ojos me miraron con burla.

Fui empujado a la celda y caí de rodillas, antes de girarme ya la habían cerrado y el oficial _Jasper _ se habia largado.

…

Era la misma rutina de siempre, levantarme apenas salía el sol, bañarme y colocarme el uniforme, para después ayudar en la cocina o ir a hacer deporte.

Las visitas estaban prohibidas por el momento y sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que extraño a esposa e hija.

—Edward, pásame el jabón —pidió Jared. Asentí y agarré lo que me pidió para pasárselo, cuando el moreno de rastas entró en la cocina y pasó empujando la fila de platos limpios, haciéndolos caer al piso.

Lanzó su bandeja con restos de comida hacia mí, chocó contra mi pecho y cayó al lavabo. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia él, pero Jared colocó una mano sobre mi hombro para detenerme.

—Te esta provocando, ignóralo o te meterás en problemas.

—¿De qué cuchichean ustedes dos, nenitas? —preguntó el moreno con desdén.

—Por favor Laurent, déjalo en paz, no te ha hecho nada —pidió Jared con voz calmada.

—Tu cállate marica de mierda, no es a ti a quien le hablo… —dijo acercándose y escupiendo en el rostro de Jared, que sólo agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, marica? —me interrogó.

Nunca fui un hombre violento, pero no pude controlarme, lo agarré de la camiseta y estampé mi puño contra su rostro.

Él se abalanzó hacia mí y golpeó mi rostro innumerables veces, al igual que yo.

—Hijo de puta —rugió cuando vio que le sangraba la nariz y me pateó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, después sólo vi varios pares de zapatos incrustándose en mi cuerpo… Hasta que mi mente se desvaneció.

* * *

Tercer capitulo arriba :D

Espero les guste chicas.


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

**Disclaimer:**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

**Summary:**Edward fue encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió, sin esperanzas de salir, le exige a su esposa que se aleje y continúe con su vida, aunque su corazón pida lo contrario. Años después es puesto en libertad, rogando para que Bella aún lo siga amando.

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**►Capítulo Cuarto◄**

Encerrado en la _sala de aislamiento_ recordé lo que había sido mi vida, rememoré la muerte de mis padres, mis años en el orfanato, para luego ser adoptado por los Cullen, quienes fallecieron hace tres años, la primera vez que vi a Bella cuando apenas tenía quince años, nuestra amistad, noviazgo, matrimonio, nuestra primera y quizá última hija.

¿Cómo podía condenarla a vivir con esto?

El dolor reflejado en su rostro me atormentaba cada día desde que estaba encerrado en este sitio.

….

El juicio llegó, la falta de pruebas y testigos a mi favor culminaron en mi encierro.

Diez años de cárcel.

Las palabras de mi Bella resonaban en mi mente segundo tras segundo.

Sus gritos, su llanto... Todo me dolía.

Ella habia corrido hasta el juez sin que nadie pudiese detenerla y le juró que yo era incapaz de matar a alguien, incluso se arrodilló ante él, suplicándole que me liberara...

No la merecía, ella debía estar alguien mejor, alguien que estuviese a su lado, no un preso sin un futuro definido.

—Cullen —dijo Jasper, llamando mi atención—. Tienes visita.

Al haber pasado ya dos semanas aquí, me habia dado cuenta de que Jasper no era tan hostil con todos, era el único a quien sus palabras sarcásticas e insultos iban dirigidos y no conocía el motivo de su odio.

Me levanté de mi frío colchón para salir a ver a mi _visita. _Jasper se colocó a mi lado, pero dándome espacio.

Me senté en el banquillo y agarré el teléfono, justo como hizo ella.

—Hola —susurró, con la voz rota.

_Sé firme en tu decisión, es lo mejor para ella._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, mirándola con superioridad a través del cristal, ella bajó la vista, posándola en una fotografía que traía.

—Yo... Vine a verte, quería saber cómo estabas —dijo y vi como unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Se veía tan frágil y triste, quería traspasar el cristal y acomodarla en mis brazos, besar su cabeza y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía.

Nada iba a estar bien.

—Isabella—dije firmemente—. No quiero que vuelvas a venir.

Bella levantó la mirada, atónita.

Su labio inferior tembló y respiró agitadamente.

—N-No entiendo que...

—No quiero que vengas más, quiero que te largues, ¿oíste? ¡No te quiero aquí, vete!

—Sé que es difícil mi amor, pero nosotros podemos arreglar...

—No hay nada que arreglar Isabella, esto se acabó hace mucho —mentí, apretando los puños para no gritar.

—¿Esto? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, nuestro matrimonio estaba acabado, era un fracaso —insistí para que me creyera.

—No es verdad Edward, lo dices para que te abandone, pero no lo haré.

—Yo iba a dejarte —respondí mordaz—, ya no te amo Isabella, hace mucho que dejé de hacerlo —con un suspiro que hizo que mi corazón doliera, me preparé para dar el golpe final—. Me di cuenta de la insignificancia que eres comparada conmigo, alguien como tú no es digna de llevar mi apellido, después de todo, es por eso que tu madre trató de matarte cuando supo que nacerías, siempre has sido indeseable.

La imagen de su rostro agonizante, de las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y de su mano sosteniendo su pecho jamás iban a salir de mi mente.

—Edward…

—¡Lárgate! —grité, sintiendo que ya no iba a aguantar por más tiempo.

Me vi preso en los brazos de Jasper quien, junto con dos guardias más, me devolvió a mi celda.

_Perdóname Bella, te amo._

* * *

_Y la parte trágico llegó..._

_Okay no._

_Pdt.- ¿Ya vieron EN LLAMAS?, yo la ame... *cof.. cof* Finnick, Peeta y Cinna son míos._


	5. Capítulo Quinto

**Disclaimer**:_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

Summary:Edward fue encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió, sin esperanzas de salir, le exige a su esposa que se aleje y continúe con su vida, aunque su corazón pida lo contrario. Años después es puesto en libertad, rogando para que Bella aún lo siga amando.

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**►Capítulo Quinto◄**

Seis años, tres meses y cinco días.

Hace seis años, tres meses y cinco días que no he vuelto a saber de ella ni de mi hija.

Me he convertido en un robot, hago las cosas sólo por obligación, respondo automáticamente cuando es necesario, ignoro a todos lo que tratan de acercarse a mí, incluso Laurent se cansó de golpear a alguien que no va a responder de la misma forma.

Me duele imaginar que hoy mi hija cumple nueve años y no estoy a su lado.

¿Bella habrá salido adelante sin mí?

Me aborrezco totalmente por lo que le dije, pero era lo mejor, no podía atarla, aún me faltaba mucho tiempo para completar mi condena, ya no importa cuando salga, ella no estará ahí.

Seguro encontró a alguien que la ama y cuida como se merece.

—¡No!, ¡no! —grité, sin importarme que viniera algún guardia.

_No quiero que ella esté con alguien más, no quiero._

_Idiota_, me digo a mi mismo.

_Egoísta, déjala ir_, me contradigo.

Realicé todas las actividades que eran necesarias y volví a hundirme en la miseria de mi celda.

…..

—¡Hey, Ed! —murmuró Jasper—. Tienes visita —anunció.

—¿Es..?

—No, no es ella —respondió apenado.

—Entonces no quiero ver a nadie —contesté distraído.

—Es tu abogado, al parecer encontraron algo —dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Cuando lo dijo, salimos apresurados para encontrarnos con Felix.

—Señor Cullen, le tengo excelentes noticias.

—Pues dígamelas cuanto antes —le pedí ansioso.

—Han encontrado al culpable del asesinato, su nombre es James Gigandet

Comenzó a narrarme todo lo ocurrido, el tipo había sido encerrado por consumo de cocaína y, al parecer, se le había escapado comentar a un preso que había asesinado a alguien, la policía lo interrogó y después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, encontraron el cuchillo con el que habían asesinado a Sam, las huellas dactilares eran de James.

—Voy a echarte de menos Ed —admitió Jasper, entregándome mis cosas—. ¡Dios, eso sonó tan gay! —exclamó preocupado, haciéndome reír.

—Somos amigos Jasper, nos volveremos a ver. Te llamaré apenas recupere a Bella y a mi hija.

—Suerte hermano, disfruta de tu libertad.

Con el dinero que Jasper me había prestado, conseguí pagar el boleto de avión para llegar a mi hogar.

Jasper era un buen sujeto y ahora todo estaba claro. Su esposa e hija fueron asesinadas y el criminal salió libre después de haber sobornado al juez, Jasper había jurado que haría que cualquier criminal pagase para que no lastimaran a nadie como lo lastimaron él.

Cuando le conté lo que pasó le costó creerme, pero me gané su confianza y se volvió mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

El taxi aparcó frente a mi casa y llegué corriendo, iba a tocar el timbre, cuando por el enorme ventanal apareció mi Bella, entregándole su desayuno a Nessie.

Sonreí al observarlas.

Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando un tipo moreno y de cabellos negros se acercó, abrazó a Bella por la espalda y ella muy feliz giró su rostro y besó sus labios mientras Nessie sonreía.

Giré sobre mis talones y caminé, alejándome del lugar que por más de diez años fue mi hogar, hogar que formé con una maravillosa mujer, la misma que ahora amaba a otro.

* * *

No me odien, ya falta poquito para que se termine este mini-fic

Pdt- Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar los fics pero inicié exámenes y eso me consume, así que si alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir un par de mutos se los agradecería mucho y se los mandaría a mis maestros hijos de snow

Si no lo notaron soy un tributo mentalmente desorientado xD


End file.
